legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizeman
Wizeman (ワイズマン, Waizuman), also known as Wizeman the Wicked, is the creator, leader, and king of evil creatures called the Nightmarens and primary antagonist of Night Dimension. As the supreme master, ruler, and creator of the world of bad dreams simply called Nightmare, Wizeman desires to destroy Nightopia and recreate it in his own image. To achieve this, he created the other Nightmarens to steal Ideya, which would thereby eliminate Nightopia from existence. He is also regarded as the "father" of NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and possibly all the Nightmarens. "I will show you the power of the god. Now... receive my judgement!" :—Wizeman the Wicked. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Roger Jackson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Wizeman's true form is a strange, cloaked/caped humanoid creature with a spiked metallic helmet covering his head since it is that his face is actually quite never seen and uses the helmet to cover/hide it. He is shown not to have a mouth and he has 6 eyes on his 6 metallic flying hands which can fire magic lasers which can do various dark magic spells. It appears he has a some sort of amulet with 2 pieces of Green Ideya and a piece from a Blue Ideya but it is not known if they really are pieces of Ideyas. Wizeman also has some sort of a spiked crown on top of his head. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Wizeman is the cruel creator and dictator of Nightmare and fancies himself a god. He despises light and good; he shall stop at nothing to destroy Nightopia and spread darkness to everything. He has no such feelings as sympathy or compassion; if his creations displease him, Wizeman has no qualms about destroying them (such as crushing Donbalon in his hand, sending Bomamba fall down into the bottom of the deepest depths of the world of Nightmare and towards oblivion). Even Reala is not spared from Wizeman's wrath, being insulted and threatened on a regular basis despite being Wizeman's strongest underling and "right-hand man". He refuses to accept NiGHTS' free will and ability to act against him. Instead of destroying NiGHTS, Wizeman tries again and again to capture it and take back what is "his". Wizeman's patience ran out and he intended to remove NiGHTS' mind and replace it with a more obedient one. Wizeman is also difficult to deal with. Even after being defeated by NiGHTS, he proclaims that as long as evil exists in the hearts of humans, he and his creations can never be destroyed. Only a Visitor with all their Ideya and complete courage and faith in themselves can drive Wizeman from their dreams. Wizeman takes delight in the nightmares of others, especially if he causes such bad dreams to happen. He enjoys spreading dread and horror. Wizeman hates goodness and light. He does not like it when NiGHTS continues to defect and oppose him. He and his nightmarish creations always prey upon Visitors (dreamers), and seeking out their Ideyas. He despises both happiness and freedom. Wizeman always views the Nightmarens not only as his slaves, but also as his "children". Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (creator) *all Nightmarens ("children"/creations) Neutral Rivals Enemies *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Wizeman, being the lord of nightmares and king of the Nightmarens, is said to be a dreamer with no Ideya and is in complete control of the Nightmare world. He is capable of levitation, teleportation, the creation of Nightmaren at any level and controls six floating hands with eyes that can fire very powerful lasers and rays of dark energy and can cast various magical spells. He also has the power to create many Nightmarens. Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Synopsis Trivia * Wizeman's words upon being destroyed are similar to that of Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV]]: :::Wizeman: "Heed my words, as long as darkness exists in the hearts of all life from many worlds, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed..." :::Zeromus: "I will not die. So long as there is evil and hatred in the hearts of man, I shall live on." * When defeated in Wizeman says "No, NiGHTS!". * Wizeman is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who is known for voicing Mojo Jojo in ''The Powerpuff Girls'', and Ghostface in the Scream series of horror films. * He is the only character in Journey of Dreams who does not have an upper class English accent. * Wizeman is the only antagonist who belongs to a specific gender. *Wizeman is not only a tyrannical ruler of Nightmare but as well the God of Nightmare, it is said that he is a visitor without any idyea. *It is unknown if Wizeman wanted his Nightmaren army to frighten the visitors, to steal their Ideya, or both. *Wizeman also has the ability to levitate but cannot fly long distances. *Wizeman's own name is a pun on the word "wiseman". Category:Nightmarens Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals